Assassin
by Izzi89
Summary: Any good leader, has their fair share of attempts against their person. Zee Captain is no exception.


**A/N: This story is written from the perspective of my OC..**

**Assassin:**

I stepped onto the edge of the large building, peering at the clearing below. The 12 story building used be a small company. The broken cement covered in rubble where I stood, was once an office of some kind. It was now reduced to a cement floor and half of a pillar to my right, but nothing else. However, all that didn't concern me in the least, neither did the dizzying height where I stood. I watched four figures move below, performing their daily tasks, that I by now had memorized. How long had I been watching them? I didn't know, or care. Because it was my purpose, my one and only job in life. I was to kill, Zee Captain.

Below, the figures slowly moved around, their dark clothing contrasting against the snow covered cement space, that was once a large parking lot. The Sniper had unwillingly become a part of a game of Leapfrog. Which came down to Pilot jumping over his back when he least expected it.. Or his legs swiped from underneath him in attempt to get him to jump over his hyperactive companion. The Aviator once more forced the Sniper's head down with his gloved hand, as he agilely hurdled over him, then turned to his Captain for approval. However, the purple goggled man didn't bother to look, as his gaze was fixed in my direction. I thought nothing of it, as from this distance I'd just look like a dark blob curled near a pillar. If I remained still, nothing would happen. Indeed, in a few moments, and after some extravagant gestures from the Pilot, the Captain turned his attention back to his small crew.

I lowered my binoculars, placing them back in the pocket of my worn out dark grey windbreaker. I had to move now, my prey would be taking off soon. I had to be at ground level to be able to follow them properly. My long black cape fluttered behind me, as I left my perch and made my way down the worn out stairwell. I rushed down, jumping over the many gaps with ease. In a matter of minutes, I was standing in the empty street, glancing briefly at the leaning buildings and scattered trash. Once sure there was nothing that might attack me, I began to jog. The usual rubble and skeletons becoming no more than a grey blur, hardly catching my interest. However, as I passed by some clothing shops, I saw something move to my right. I whipped around, last I checked inanimate objects don't move. My goggled gaze met its forest green peers, as I found myself staring at my own masked reflection in a broken mirror, half covered in soot.

I cursed myself for being so jumpy. I was a professional damn it, I should keep my emotions in check. I pushed any other irrelevant thoughts aside, hurrying as silently as possible around the block. I stopped at the corner of what seemed to be a post office. A car was crashed into its front, and a large billboard had fallen off the neighboring building. It rested on the side wall of the post office, and split the small alley that lead to the clearing in half. I crouched under the billboard, watching the group carefully. They were all quite alert, to some degree, so it was always dangerous to come too close. The Pilot was annoying because he was simply unable to remain still. His constant moving about made him well aware of his surroundings, and kept me adjusting my hiding places accordingly. The Engineer was the least alert, but his tendency to stay at a distance from the other three, and his neurotic need to look over his shoulder periodically, made it particularly difficult to find a place to conceal myself from everyone's peripheral view. The Sniper was the most alert, always keeping an eye on his surroundings, his always ready rifle was quite dangerous.

Then there was Zee Captain. In the beginning, any newbie would assume he was a complete moron, totally oblivious to what was going on around him, easy to fall prey to the slightest danger. However, after observing him for some time, it was clear to me that he was quite vigilant to his surroundings.. Always averting danger at the very last moment, in the least likely way. He wasn't someone you'd like to trifle with. However, it was my job.

I watched the group slowly fading into the distance, waiting until they were out of sight. It would seem odd for an assassin to let their target get out of sight, before tracking them down again. However, I found that that was the safest method to follow, when height couldn't be obtained. I pulled out my large hunting knife, darting through the open space. Another problem I was faced with, was predators. They were always lurking around, looking for a poor defenseless prey to slaughter. I had to try to remain unnoticed by the group, while fending my existence. Somehow though, I managed to stay alive this long. I cleared the empty space with no problems, moving into a large concrete desert beyond the ring of buildings. I wasn't quite sure what this space was once used for, but it was alarming that there were so few hiding spots, and hardly any buildings to perch myself on.

I slowed my pace, continuing forward. For a wanted criminal, Zee Captain was doing a pretty poor job of hiding his and his minions' tracks. I followed the deep marks in the ash-snow covered ground, accompanied by shreds of colorful paper. I suddenly heard voices, nearly causing me to jump. I shouldn't be close enough to hear their voices. I lifted my head, adjusting the loose dark hood, that fell over my eyes. The veil of smog was quite thick, it lazily hovered near the ground, restricting my vision. However, I was able to make out four shadows standing some distance away.

"Alright! We will camp.. here!" Zee Captain declared.

"What? No! we're in the open!" The Sniper yelled, gesturing around with his gun, "Mutated creatures would kill us in no time!"

"Not to mention Annie's drones could spot us easily.." The Engineer added, shuddering slightly, "Besides, why do we need to camp? It's only noon, we have plenty of time to find a better hideout."

"Don't question Zee Captain!" the Commanding officer demanded, "We will camp here! Mr. Engie start a fire immediately."

I crept closer as the minions grumbled, going about with their jobs. The Engineer sluggishly moving around, searching for firewood among the debris. The Captain and his Sniper were standing to the side, while the Pilot did.. well, I'm not quite sure what he was doing. But it involved a toy train, a deflated volleyball, and a can opener.

The smog slowly cleared, as I neared them from the far left. Spotting a pile of rubble, I darted towards it. Quickly throwing myself to the ground, I skid to a stop behind it. After a moment, I sat up with my back to the pile and peeked around the side of it. To my assurance, the group was still static, no one had noticed my existence. I slid onto my belly, readying my hunting knife. I had been tracking this group for so long now, and never once did I see a good moment to take out Zee Captain. I could wait longer, for a moment that might never come. The man was something odd indeed, he would venture into the dark night alone, as I would be falling asleep. I never did see him sleep or eat or become vulnerable, it was an advantage he had over me.

Perhaps the only thing I could do, was attack him in the open, and hope that my skill was enough to take him out. Should I lose my life, it's a price I'm willing to pay to complete my life's mission.. Why else would fate keep me alive in such a dire, hopeless reality?

I propped myself on my elbows, narrowed my eyes, and watched the small group cautiously. Zee Captain was sitting majestically, staring into the distance thoughtfully, his mug in hand with steam emitting from it. _Well_, I thought again, as majestically as one could, when seated on a knocked over fire hydrant. The Pilot was busy playing hopscotch in the background, and the Engineer was occupied batting out the fire that caught his sleeve. Maybe this was indeed the best time to attack?

I then furrowed my brows, noticing something odd, my hand instinctively tightened around the black handle of my knife. Where was the Sniper? I didn't see him wander off. As the dark thoughts crowded my mind, I felt a cold muzzle prop itself behind my right ear.

"Drop the weapon." a voice ordered, the muzzle of the rifle moving up and down slightly.

I froze, dropping the hunting knife with a muted clang. My heart raced, as I waited for his next command.

"Now slowly stand up, and don't turn around.. Try anything funny and I'll blow your brains out." the Sniper threatened.

I obeyed immediately, I was no fool, I'd seen the Sniper take out much larger threats, from great distances with one shot. But now what?

"Now kick the knife back to me."

I did as he said, dragging the metal object back under my heavy boot. I fixed my gaze on an random shadow in the distance, studying it like it was the most interesting thing on earth.

The muzzle shifted away from my head slightly, and I heard a rustle of fabric, as I guessed that he was crouching down to take my weapon, "Don't get any ideas, I can still fill you with holes from here." he warned.

But I had no intention of running. Even if I could dart the first few bullets, I had nowhere to go. He could shoot me down in this open area in a matter of seconds. The muzzle of the rifle poked me between the shoulder blades, "Move into the open, walk towards the others."

I complied without hesitation. Maybe this was a good thing? Maybe I could take them down from within? The other three men turned with interest, watching me walk towards them.

"Ah it is nice of you to finally join us." Zee Captain said, sipping his tea.

I looked at him silently, that sounded like he was implying that he knew of my existence all along. "Stop here." the Sniper ordered, and I halted in my place.

There were a few brief moments of awkward silence, as if they didn't know what to do next. I surveyed their anxious fidgeting, before turning my eyes to look at the sluggish movement of the clouds above. "Engie, search him for any more weapons." the Sniper finally ordered.

The Engineer snorted, looking at me then the Sniper, "Like I'm getting anywhere near him." he said, turning his head away, clearly indicating that he wanted no part in the affairs.

The Sniper paused, unsure of what to say. "I'll do it!" The Pilot chimed, leaving his game and hurrying over.

The Sniper took a step back, to aim properly should I try to overpower the Pilot and escape. The aviator stood in front of me for a moment, and I stared down at him quizzically. Suddenly breaking the unnecessary eye contact, he quickly began searching me. I froze uncomfortably at his touch, but didn't object. He patted around, feeling for anything unusual. I bit my lip as he removed my waist-pack, searching through it, "He's clear." he hummed to waiting Sniper, continuing to fumble through my belongings.

The Sniper sighed, "Remove your backpack, I can see it bulging under the cape."

I reluctantly complied, taking off the one shouldered bag, and struggling for a moment to get the buckle unfastened around my front. They were probably going to take my precious supplies, I thought, but there was nothing I could do about it. I shot an angry glare at the Pilot who now was adjusting my waist pack to his size, giggling happily. I then held the backpack up with one hand, twisting my arm back far enough for comfort. The Sniper relieved me of its weight, taking it out of my hand, "Engie, get over here and search this thing." he said after a brief pause.

The man sluggishly came over, I could hear him opening my backpack and searching through it. "There's no weapons." he noted calmly, zipping it closed again, "But there are some really useful stuff in here."

I said nothing, holding my breath and fighting back the urge to turn around to yell, or even look at my captors. Instead, I fixed my gaze on the unwavering one of Zee Captain, who had been watching with amusement. Once more the ruins grew silent, "Yes, well.." the Sniper began, deciding that someone had to take charge, "We should take him somewhere for interrogation.." he suggested, rather hesitantly.

"Indeed!" Zee Captain agreed, suddenly standing up, "Take this conspiring criminal to the interrogation room!"

"Here you go Charles, you can have this back" I heard the Engineer say.

"Can't you see that I'm busy?" the Sniper snapped at him, "Why can't you carry it?"

"It's too heavy.." the Engineer hummed lowly, "Let him carry it, it's his anyways!... Don't give me that look, I already said it doesn't have any weapons in it."

After a few brief moments, the man with the yellow visor came up beside me hesitantly, "Here's your backpack." he said lowly, handing it back to me.

Without a word I put it over my shoulders once more. Again the Sniper pocked me in the back with the muzzle of the gun "Walk straight." he ordered.

I glanced briefly at the grey space ahead of me, then did as he said silently, and I could hear the others' footsteps following behind me. The ruins were eerily silent, no sounds of helpless creatures being disemboweled, buildings finally crumbling, or the constant bickering of this group, that I had grown accustomed to. After a long tiring walk through a dead, and most likely highly radioactive part of the wasteland, we were finally approaching the shadowy form of buildings.

I looked around calmly at the mostly rundown buildings, most of these would fall apart if you set one foot in them. Piles of skeletons, cars, and cement, greeted me as I weaved through the cracked road. I turned my head slightly, trying to peek at the group behind me, but I couldn't. Narrowly avoiding getting impaled by some metal rods jutting out of a large piece of cement, my mind began to wander once more. What were they planning for me? They didn't strike me as the dangerous type.. But on the other hand, they were quite aggressive with each other, what would they do to an outsider trying to kill their Captain?

"Hey I said stop! Weren't you listening?" I heard the Sniper say, poking me in the shoulder roughly.

I stopped, turning my head slightly, we were stopped at of a frontless building. A frozen plaque on the side read "RJ Cooper, Real-estate". I was finally able to glance over at my captor, he gestured with the rifle sternly for me to enter. I clambered over the icy ruble in the entrance, then up the unstable looking stairs under the Sniper's command. Finally finding myself standing in the middle of a destroyed office. It had a wonderful view of the dark street, and the large green lake of toxic waste just on the other beyond it. I looked over at the group as they walked in as well, looking around. The Sniper's eyes were fixed on me, but eventually wandered around a bit. I stood still, waiting for their next order.

The blue goggled man's gaze stopped at a door in the corner of the room, he hesitated slightly then walked over, keeping the gun pointed at me. He paused for a moment, most likely wary of any danger that may be lurking within, before cautiously opening the door and peeking inside. He then left the door open, standing back, "Go in." he ordered.

I casually did as he said, looking around curiously as I entered the mostly dark room. It must've once been a file room or something, from the look of many fallen metal cabinets. The walls were charred with black, and remnants of twisted and melted metal were scattered across the floor. I stood in the middle of the mess, staring at the Sniper, wondering what he wanted me to do. He hesitated for a moment, "Engie, grab that chair and bring it over." he ordered his comrade standing outside the back room.

I heard footsteps, then a grunt and short metal screeching. The sounds of struggling seized, and I could hear someone panting heavily. The Sniper sighed, "My God you're hopeless, Gromov." he grumbled, "Pilot, you bring it over."

"You don't get to order me around you jiggly slug!" the Pilot shouted.

"It's part of the interrogation process Captain ordered.. Right, Captain?" The Sniper said, turning slightly.

After a brief moment of silence there was an abrupt metal screech, and then a crack. The Pilot then entered the room carrying a metal chair apparently convinced, I backed away as he pushed passed me, "Move you insolent shoe!" he grunted.

The Pilot then cleared a space with his foot, so that the chair would rest steadily on the ground. Setting it on the area he cleared, he looked over at the Sniper. "Pilot, tie him to the chair like you tied me to that couch." he said, "the bonds were quite sturdy." he added thoughtfully.

"How stupid of you Snippy! How can I tie down this cracked sandal if it doesn't have any shoelaces?!" the Aviator pointed out.

I followed the conversation with amusement, turning to look when the Sniper didn't answer. The Engineer's voice then rose, as he approached the room, "There was a rope in the backpack." he noted, cautiously peeking into the room.

The Sniper turned to me, "Hand him your backpack." he said, gesturing towards the Pilot.

I did as he said. The Pilot quickly grabbed the burlap bag, fumbling through it for a few seconds before retrieving the thick rope, that had been difficult for me time to find. He turned to me abruptly, pushing me roughly towards the chair. I grunted, I would've sat down if I was told to. He quickly and efficiently tied me tightly to the chair, then backed away just as quickly. My hands were bound together behind the chair, then the rope wrapped around my chest, pinning me to the back of the chair. The three men looked satisfied, as I stared at them from my place.

Suddenly, I heard heavy steps coming towards the room. Zee Captain entered, his hands locked behind his back, and his head lifted. I stared at him confidently as he strode through the room, but he probably couldn't see it through the mask. He stopped with his back to me, "I will be conducting this interrogation against this traitorous toad." he said coldly.

His minions shifted uncomfortably, causing me to tense. Zee Captain turned around, staring at me intensely. I stared back at his masked face, fighting back the urge to squirm. Heavy silence fell upon the room, suffocating all those inside, besides perhaps the Captain. What sorts of interrogation methods would the man follow? I found myself wondering with dread. His gaze was piercing, it probably wouldn't be the best idea angering the frightening man.

"What is.." he said solemnly, and I swallowed, "Your favorite color?"

I lifted a brow, and from the corner of my eye I could see the Sniper facepalm. I wasn't quite sure if it was a leading question or not, but I answered anyways, "Silver." I said seriously.

The Captain stroked his chin thoughtfully, "What is your view on unicorns as presidents?" he asked.

"Ummmm…" I hummed, "Only if they're magical?"

"You fool!" he suddenly shouted, startling all those in the room. I stared at him cautiously, wondering where I had gone wrong, "All unicorns are magical." he added, waving his hand.

I remained silent, not wanting to make another mistake. "Um Captain? Maybe I should take care of this?" the Sniper's voice came from the back of the room.

"Indeed" the Captain said carelessly, "There are far more important affairs of Captania for me to tend to.."

And with that he left the room. The Sniper then exchanged a brief look with the Engineer, before approaching me. He attempted to look extra intimidating and macho, moving slowly with extra broad stiff steps. It didn't work. He stopped right in front of me, leaning against the butt of his rifle, with the muzzle propped against the ground. His brow-like goggle cap lifted slightly, "So, why were you following us all day?" he asked in a casual tone, deciding that the tough guy act didn't suit him.

I stared at him for a few moments without answering, "Yeah we knew you were there all along." he laughed, in answer to the question in my mind, "Captain saw you and told us.. it took a lot of convincing for him not to let on." he added, answering the other question I was thinking.

_All along?_ I wondered, but they only caught me today. Did that mean that they thought today was all along? Surely, they had no idea I'd been following them around for much longer than that. Captain must've seen me this morning, when I was atop the company building.

"So, spit it out." he said, when my silence lasted.

"I…." I started slowly, "Wanted to kill your Captain." I answered straightforwardly.

The group seemed surprised, they couldn't tell? Perhaps they just didn't expect me to answer so easily? I had nothing to hide really.. My cover was already blown, and their guard already up, my job had already been complicated for me. "Blaspheme!" the Pilot shouted angrily, "Snippy! Shoot this dirty earthworm immediately!"

"Calm down Pilot." the Engineer groaned, and the shorter man shot him an angry glare, "The Captain wants us to interrogate him, remember? Besides, nothing can hurt Captain right?" he added patting him on the shoulder.

The green eyed menace shook angrily, but seemed to be pondering the last point, "Of course nothing can hurt the almighty Captain!" he said confidently, then stormed out of the room confused by his anger, but faith in the absurdity of trying to harm Captain at the same time.

The Sniper turned back to me, "Why?" he asked, his tone sounding more tired than surprised. As if he was wondering why I'd bother wasting my time with such a task, rather than about my motives.

"It.. It's my mission." I answered hesitantly, feeling weird that I was actually explaining it to another human being, "I'm an Assassin, I was assigned to kill him.. It's my job."

"Who hired you?" the Engineer asked from the back of the room.

I shifted my gaze to him, the Sniper peering over his shoulder in the same direction. I hesitated, I don't think I'm supposed to tell? I mean, it's part of being an Assassin, isn't it? On the other hand, I wasn't really getting paid.. Besides, they probably wouldn't believe me.

I swallowed, shifting my gaze between the two men, then took a deep breath. "A.. a ladybug" I hummed hesitantly.

I stared at their faces, it'd been so long since I last saw another human face. After so long, it was like the gasmasks had become their faces, bearing expressions and all. Their faces, read utter surprise. I watched them, slightly amused for a while. "A ladybug?!" the Engineer snorted, "tell me, when was it exactly that you lost your mind?!" he laughed.

I was about to answer but didn't, realizing that it was a rhetorical question, I pressed my lips shut. The Sniper shifted uncomfortably, probably unsure what to make of my mental state. "Did it tell you why?" he finally asked.

I shook my head slowly, "I didn't ask.. It would've been unprofessional of me." I answered.

The Sniper remained silent for a few more minutes, staring at me. I stared back, my mind blank of thought. Finally he sighed, backing away. The other left the room, and he stood guard in the doorway for some time, before fetching a chair to sit on. I lowered my head, staring at the ground as the already dark room grew darker.

"What do you think we should do?" I heard the Engineer ask, after quite a while.

There was a short pause, "I don't know" the Sniper answered lowly, "He's too dangerous."

Another pause later, "Are you thinking of killing him, before he kills us?" the Engineer asked hesitantly.

I listened carefully as the Sniper's silence lasted, "There's so few humans left to begin with," he said softly, "Besides, I don't think I could actually do it."

"How soft of you Charles" the Engineer snickered, "I'm not sure if I should be relieved that you don't have a murderer in you.. or be worried that we're all trusting you to protect us with that gun."

And with that I heard footsteps leading away. Some long minutes later, I heard the chair the Sniper had been sitting on moving, then his footsteps coming my way. I didn't move as the chair was set in front of me, and the Sniper sat down, "Hey, are you awake?" he asked lowly, as if trying not to disturb me.

I remained still for some time, wondering what it was he wanted from me. I finally lifted my head, looking at him cautiously as he rested his chin on his folded arms around the back of the chair. He stared at me for a long while, causing me to become uneasy, but I didn't dare utter a word. "What's your name?" he asked, in an almost friendly tone.

I cleared my throat nervously, "Well, actually.." I stuttered, turning away slightly, "I don't really remember it.. But you can just call me Assassin."

The Sniper stared at me silently, his abnormally expressive goggles making me nervous. "Why would you take up the mission of killing the Captain?" he asked, rather cautiously.

I moistened my lips with my tongue, unsure of what to say. This was the first real human interaction I had had in so long. "I….." I started, then cleared my throat, turning away to stare at the blackened wall, "Remember what your friend asked? About losing my mind? Well, I actually remember exactly when it happened."

I peeked at his face, he was staring at me intensely. I closed my eyes, trying to steady my nerves, "One day, I opened my eyes, and I was alone.." I started, barely managing to keep my voice from trembling, "The world had ended, and I was the last human being on earth.. I wandered around for days, weeks, months.. Searching for any other human being left alive.. but I couldn't find any."

I sighed, lowering my head. Finally talking to another person, didn't feel quite as relieving as I would've hoped. "Finally I couldn't take it anymore, I was one can of bad soup away from jumping off a cliff…" I paused to take a breath, "It was then that I saw the hellfire coming from the sky.. It was far away, but it was strong enough for me to feel its heat even at that distance."

I peeked at the Sniper again, but there was no telling what he was thinking, "I walked for days to get to the area it hit. I didn't know what it meant, but I went to it anyways. But after I got there, there was nothing left. Just more dead buildings and mutated creatures. I had gained some hope and lost it so cruelly."

I shifted in the seat uncomfortably, the ropes were really starting to bother me, "It was then that a ladybug came to me, I was surprised to see something so small and weak still alive. It was then that it spoke to me.." I breathed deeply at that, " I realized at that moment, as the bug told me what it wanted me to do, that I had finally lost my sanity.. The loneliness and radiation had broken my will, and caused me to crack."

The Sniper moved almost nervously in the chair across from me, I stared at him confusedly, before continuing, "I was lost, and without purpose to my life, I had nothing left. So having a mission to fulfill saved my life.. and that's why I have to accomplish it at any cost."

The Sniper remained silent for a long while, staring at me. I stared back, patiently waiting for him to accept my story, "Well.." he finally started, gesturing with his hand as if trying to find the right words, "Why don't you come with us instead? I'm sure Captain would be more than happy to give you many more missions.."

I thought it over with a blank expression, unseen under the mask, I then sighed, "I wish I could take you up on your offer Mr. Sniper.." I said, turning to face the man, "But I'd rather not spend all my time hanging around figments of my imagination."

The Sniper's goggle-covers rose, he stared at me for a few long minutes, speechless, "You think.. we're figments of your imagination?" he asked.

I tilted my head, "Of course.." I answered, in a matter of faculty tone, "When my brain couldn't cope with the loss and loneliness, I went crazy.. and created a mission for me to fulfill, an irresolvable task for me to pursue.. Until my brain melts, and my body decays due to the radiation and malnourishment."

He continued to stare at me, stunned, "But.. We're real!" he said, trying to sound as genuine as possible.

"Of course you're not" I answered, "How else would that imaginary bug tell me about people I didn't know existed?!"

The Sniper was unable to argue with my logic. he remained silent for a while, with his head hanging low, before slowly leaving the room. The poor man, he couldn't cope with the fact that he doesn't exist. He left the room, to join the others where they had lit a fire, which's glow I could see reflecting on the wall across from me. I lowered my head again, staring at my shoes, studying every string and scratch on them.

I could hear the group on the other side of the wall, and the odd loud crackle from the fire. They were eating and talking and keeping warm, while I sat on an uncomfortable metal chair, muscles stiff, cold, and hungry. I sighed, trying to hear what they were talking about, but couldn't make out the words.

After some time I heard someone approaching, I didn't lift my head, deciding the fewer interactions would be better. "Hey you awake?" the Sniper asked, from some distance away.

I didn't reply, as I heard more footsteps approaching, "He's sleeping, I think." the Sniper told his companion.

"Like that?" the Engineer hummed in a suspicious tone.

There was a short pause, and I could sense them staring at me. I made sure I breathed as steadily as possible, and remained still.

They grew silent, probably trying to figure it out, "Well either way," the Sniper finally said, "You take the first watch.. Wake me up in a few hours."

"Why do I have to take the first watch?!" the Engineer protested.

"Well he's sleeping now, so you won't have any trouble.." the Sniper started, "and would you really prefer getting just a few hours of sleep, then waking up in the middle of the night and staying up for the rest of tomorrow? It's easier to just stay up for a few more hours, then sleeping till morning."

"What if something happens? How am I supposed to defend myself?!"

"Just yell out to me, and I'll come"

The Engineer snickered, followed by the Sniper sighing. "I need my gun in case something attacks us, besides I doubt you have the capacity to use it anyways," he paused shortly, "But if you want you can take his hunting knife, just in case."

After a few minutes of rather awkward silence, the Sniper yawned and left to sleep in the other room with the Pilot. Soon after the Engineer moved the chair back away from me, sitting on it. I remained motionless for I don't know how long, but once I heard the muffled snores coming from the person across from me, I knew it was time to get moving. I slowly lifted my head, cautiously staring at the Engineer. He was seated across from me, he was sprawled over the chair, head leaned back, soft gurgling noises and murmurs emitting. I peered at my knife as it rested on his leg. I listened carefully, but there was no movement.

I pushed against my binds, they were quite tight. I huffed, trying to get my boot loose, so I could take out the pocket knife in it. However, I was unable to unfasten the buckles. I looked around once more, then back at the ropes. Maybe if I was able to loosen them, then I could squirm out of them. I tried to push myself up from the floor, as I wriggled my shoulders furiously, but I only managed to tilt the chair slightly. _Perhaps if I pushed harder…_

The next thing I knew the room was spinning, and there was throbbing pain in my arms, back, wrists, and head. I stared at the ceiling stunned for a few moments, before realizing I had knocked over my chair. I peeked fearfully at the guard, but the Engineer only let out a few muttered words, adjusting in his seat slightly. _My body must've muffled the sound of the crash,_ I thought sourly. I pushed those thoughts aside, trying to ignore the pain resonating in my body, as I attempted to figure out my next move. I shifted around on my back for a few minutes, then lifted my knees to my chest and propped by heels against the seat of the chair.

It took some more wriggling, and a few hard pushes to finally free myself of the chair, having it slide a bit with a low metallic screech. I remained still for a few moments, letting the cold floor numb my back. I pushed myself up, sitting still for a few moments before scrambling to my feet. I took a deep breath, staring at my surroundings. I fixed my gaze on the sleeping Engineer, cautiously approaching him. I hesitated for a few moments, before turning my back to him, slowly reaching for my knife.

After a couple misses, my hands tightened around the handle. I moved away, working on cutting the ropes for some time, before finally my hands were free. I fastened the knife to my belt, gathering the rope and stuffing it back into my backpack, before throwing it over my shoulder. I looked towards the entrance of the room, there was still a dim light coming from the front of the building. I crept towards the doorway, peeking out.

The Pilot was curled into a ball, sleeping near the dying fire. While the Sniper was sleeping across from him, cushioning his head with his arm, his rifle laying nearby. The ground was litered with empty cans of food, childish scribbling could be made out on the wall behind Pilot. I stared at the two for a few moments, then the dim sky outside. The quiet of the night, low crackling of the night, and the warmth of companionship calmed me slightly. I quickly shook my head, dismissing those thoughts. Zee Captain was nowhere to be found, I couldn't complete my mission tonight. I sighed, "I wish you guys were real" I whispered to the sleeping Sniper, walking over to the Pilot.

I knelt next to the man, hesitating for a few seconds then reaching for my waist pack. He mumbled something and I froze, he then flipped onto his back, resting his arm over his face. Once again my fingers reached for the waist-pack, unfastening it carefully then pulling it from underneath him. I stood up, putting the pack back around my waist, and glanced over at the Sniper once more.

I pulled a charcoaled piece of wood from what was left of the fire, staring at its blackened tip before clearing a space on the wall, and writing my message:

"_I will be back again, to complete my mission.. But for now we can call a truce.. _

_Assassin_

_P.S: Don't eat the asparagus soup, it's expired"_

Satisfied, I put the stick back down on the icy ground. Adjusting my backpack, I looked over at the sleeping men, before heading out. They'll read my note by the morning, I hope the Engineer won't get into too much trouble from Captain. I walked into the dark city, hardly armed. Perhaps I should get a firearm of some kind soon.

"Goodbye Mr. Sniper, I hope we don't meet again."

**A/N: Couldn't resist writing how one might perceive the group, looking in from the outside.. That's what all the 'thinking' parts were for.. Forgive any OOCness, this was the first story I actually finished in RA (not the first one I started though) And it's been sitting in my files for so long now, so I thought it was about time to post it.. I don't entirely love it, but I thought I'd share it anyways. **


End file.
